Betrayal
by SilvPanther
Summary: One event happens which changes some lives forever. Only 3 chp, and quite short. PLEASE R&R DG kinda
1. Default Chapter

A/N This was originally going to be a actually story, but I decided for it to just be showing some points of view about a event. Enjoy and comment PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment (lol I even resort to begging now). Sorry that this is REALLY short, but I'll make the next one longer if you review :)

Part 1 – Ginny's POV

I always loved you. Always. It was passionate, all consuming, like fire slowly infecting every part of my body. Or disease, if you choose to call it that. And I never stopped loving you. Even after you betrayed me. Do you remember that? The final battle, Harry about to kill you, you death eater. And me jumping in front of you, believing that you loved me, as you had told me.

I always believed you could change, that it was really you, in those deep, ice blue eyes. I always believed that although you could lie to me, you could never show false emotion in your eyes. And that killed me. Believing in you killed me. Believing that you could love, that you could bring down your defenses, believing that you did not see everyone as an enemy.

So I jumped. I jumped in front of you when the killing curse was thrown at you by Harry. I murdered myself for you. And the last thing I saw as my eyelids were shut tight was your glee, your cold laugh, and those words.

"You mean nothing to me, Weasel. It was all a game."

And now you hold no remorse. Not in the depths of your heart, not anywhere. Not when you see my brothers and my mother grieving. Not at the balls that you go to, waking up the next morning with different girls in you bed each night. You forgot me.

Oh, sometimes you have a tinge of remembrance, a sudden flash of red making you see my curls. But you do not let it interrupt your day. You moved on, you forgot me, and I was never yours. You betrayed me, Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: So sorry I forgot this last time. :cringes: Please don't sue. Lol. Not that I actually have money. I mean a hair pin might do. But besides that… Oh yes where was I. I disclaim. All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Even Draco :sobs:

Don't know why I bothered to update this, since only ONE person reviewed. Lol jk, please read it and please please please review, I need the advise.

A/N Wow I wrote this in the same day. Just decided not to update yet. Lol so evil aren't I. This really doesn't have much of a plot, does it, but I DO have a good idea for a story. Dun dun dun: run for your lives: lol. Here's the blonde's point of view. Still as short as ever. Maybe it's a little bigger, hopefully.

Part 2 – Draco's POV

Ha. Ginny. Ginevra. "My Darling." You never believed I could betray you, did you? It all started one day with my father.

"I want you to seduce the youngest Weasley."

"Father _dearest_ why would you want me to even touch filth like that?"

"Our Lord has requested it. So it must be done. Amuse yourself."

Oh, he definitely had amused himself. Whispered promises into her ear, even though just kissing her had made him want to gag. Not that Malfoys ever did. He had pretended to show her a softer side of himself, and he was a grand actor. He had lied to her and watched her open face, seeing that she was beginning to trust him. She was forgetting the wisest proverb. Never trust a Malfoy. Ever. But she had, and he knew that it would kill her.

Not that he minded killing her. Just the bother of having to set everything up. It had been quite easy though, since he saw all the emotion right in her face. Which disgusted him the most. Her _openness_. Her _honesty_. Her trust.

Now he was the lord. She had died an easy death, and having made Potter off guard, he was easily defeated by Voldemort. Not that Voldemort would have had trouble otherwise, but it was just _easier_ that way. And the Malfoy's had gotten wealth that was not even fit for tales.

He spent every night at a ball, and all the girls fanned over him. They all knew that he would never even show them a smidgen of his real self, but even being with him for a one night stand was propelling enough. Weasley's death had just made things easier for him.

The point especially amusing was the family. The Weasleys. The litter. Potter's sidekick had come to him one day, asking him why. Why? Because of what he was now. Because he was who he was. But all he did was laugh, and he knew that the laugh would twist the sidekick's soul.

It did. He looked around, as if waking up for the first time in many years. What had happened to him? Oh yes, he had thrown himself out of the window. How ironic. And then Percy. Now that was a shame. He had gone over to the death eaters. But the funny part was, Voldemort hadn't even accepted him. Just another act. Another act in their lives. An infinite play.

And now he sat, thinking such thoughts, and his beautiful new girl sat next to him, fawning over him, promising him everything. He wasn't interested, but enjoyed the treatment he was getting. The treatment of a king. His father had been right all along. Great things would come out of Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, Draco is all wonderful J.K.Rowling's: sob:

A/N Well here's the last part. Thanks for reading this; I'm probably going to post another part of Strawberries soon too. I did notice that I am non-existent in 's point of view  Oh well, what can you do. Well, to end my ceaseless rambling, here's part 3. Shortness is in my nature, isn't it. Sorry peoples.

Part 3- Voldy's view (did I just write Voldy? Humph, I've never written _that_ before)

My darling. You were my darling weren't you? Always sitting right in my palm. Ever since that diary, that diary which truly saved me. Killed me too. How ironical isn't it. It was so fun to 'play' with you. See your open face with Malfoy pretending to be all over you.

You have a lot to learn, grasshopper. Never trust a Malfoy, isn't that one of the saying in little Hogwarts? Well now we are both dead. And from the same person too. How, you ask. Oh very easily, Malfoy betrayed me, but I was expecting it. When a Dark Lord, you expect everything, which is a lesson you should have learned long ago.

Funny how you let him use you. So easy for him it was. I always loved you, shy Ginny Weasley. You never fought what was coming, always watched, but never fought. Never even tried to stop the inevitable, you falling in love with Malfoy. Remember when I caressed your hair? Your orange, fiery hair. I think I loved that most about you.

It represented fire, which you never were. It made me come back to earth, remember the sweet love I once held for a certain woman. Kind of sad now, isn't it, that I became this mad creature of death and _evil_. But you know, don't you, that purebloods _are_ the righteous leaders. They could restore the world to what it never was, but should be.

Do you not see what those Muggles are doing to it? No, of course you don't. You only see the good in people, all that is _honorable_. Well, dearest, learn this. People are NOT good and honorable; it is not in their nature to be. They want to be powerful, and if you had joined me, you would have been powerful. But instead you joined the threesome. What did they call themselves? The golden ones, or some gibberish like that? Wrong Ginny, wrong again. Never join the good, always join the powerful.

What's funny though, is that I did once love you. It was not romantic, like you wanted, or passionate, like other's, but just calm. I did not hate you as much as the others. And that is enough, just that one little spark. I'm not sorry you died, no, far from it, but I am sorry I did not get to spend more time with you. You were a fiery jewel, weak and open-minded, _good_ and _happy_. You were Draco Malfoy's wife.


End file.
